Heathens
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Suicide Squad. There are two things Pamela Isley care about: The Earth and her little psycho, Harley Quinn. How would Poison Ivy handle being a member of Task Force X along with the woman she sees as more than a friend? Poison Ivy x Harley Quinn, hints of Poison Ivy/Enchantress
1. Chapter 1

Pamela Isley laid on her hard cot inside her prison cell. She spent most of her days counting the leaves on the vines that she had cause to grow inside her small room.

Her cell was specially made for her. It was made out of some type of special material that limited her ability to control plant life. Of course she was still able to grow some vines in her cell but it wasn't enough. They made sure that Gotham City's most dangerous criminal was kept locked up tight, away from human and plant society.

That was a loud thud coming from her door. Pamela merely rolls her eyes. 'It must be feeding time.'

There was another knock then came the sound of the small peephole opening.

"Alright Isley, chow time!" calls one of the guards. "Step up to the door!"

She got up and walks over to her door. "As I told your buddies before…I prefer to be call Poison Ivy." She tells the guard, crossing her arms annoyed.

"Well I ain't the other guards." He tells her. "I'll call you whatever the hell I want."

"Oh well someone's cranky." Ivy smirks. "You must not be getting enough sleep."

The guard mutters under his breath before handing Ivy her food. Well it wasn't food per say. It was actually plant food. The guards must be having a field day. It was the only thing Ivy would eat.

Belle Reve Penitentiary didn't exact have a vegan options for its prisons. Then again, Belle Reve wasn't any prison. It was a prison created to contain prisoners with 'special abilities'.

"No spoon?" Ivy questions.

"Terrorist don't get eating utensils. Especially a tree hugging freak like you." The guard said.

Ivy huffs but kept her cool. "I'm more than a tree hugger. I am Mother Nature incarnate. Goddess of the earth."

The guard laughs. "A goddess? You're just some whack-job scientist that became a fucking plant after a freak accident."

Ivy grabs the plate containing the green substance and looks back at the guard. He was wearing a plastic mask. The mask itself provides protection from Ivy's mind control spores.

"That's a nice look on you." Ivy comments.

The guard snorts and proceeded to spit in Ivy's face. She gasps in surprise and drops her plate. She wipes the guard's saliva off face cheek and stares at him with bright green eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ivy whispers.

"Whatcha goin do about it?" The guard taunts.

Ivy only smiles at him. "You better pray that I never get out. Because mother nature doesn't take no prisoners."

"Was that a threat Isley?" The guard demanded.

Ivy pouts. "C'mon, you can't possibly take me seriously."

A female guard approaches Ivy's cell door. "Is there a problem, Isley?"

"Nope not at all." Ivy says.

Of course the female guard didn't believe her, but it appears that she too was suffering from lack of sleep and decide not to question Ivy further.

"You do look absolutely lovely today. Especially with the bags under your eyes." Ivy smiles at the two guards who simply slams her peephole shut.

"I was trying to be nice!" Ivy yells.

She kneels down and scoops up the remains of her food. She licks the thick green substance off her fingers.

"Is this what has become of Poison Ivy?" She questions. "Rotting in jail while the earth is being polluted by those evil corporations."

She angrily throws the plate at the metal door. This was all Batman's fault. Yes. Batman. Ivy was only trying to save the plants. But somehow, she was the bad guy.

"When I get out of here…mark my words…I will watch as my lovely babies slowly digest Batman…"

* * *

There were two things Pamela Isley cared about: the plants on this plant and her little psycho, Harley Quinn.

As much as Ivy prefer botany life over humans, she couldn't help but to have this soft spot for the overly bubbly former henchwoman. Ivy remember when they first met.

Ivy was stealing some plant toxins from the Gotham museum. However, Ivy somehow triggered the alarms and had to make a quick gateway. She was utter surprise to see that someone else had chose to rob the place the same time.

The irony.

Ivy remembers the first words Harley said to her. "Nice work, butterfingers! Why don't ya turn on the Bat Signal next time?"

She wasn't trying to get caught of course. Ivy was young and still new to the whole villain thing. She found Harley kind of of cute, especially in that red and black jester costume.

Ivy forces herself back into reality. She hated when she thinks about Harley. She could never hate the girl. She hates that Harley was blindly in love with a psychopathic clown.

The Joker.

"Honestly what does she see in that asshole?" Ivy asks herself. "He doesn't love her. He uses and beats her."

She goes to sit on her cot, watching at sunrays enter her room. Ivy gets up and bask herself in the sunlight.

"One day Harley. One day." Ivy says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Ivy.

AKA: Dr. Pamela Isley

100% Vegan

BFF: Harley Quinn

Plant Manipulation, Immunity to poisons and toxins

* * *

Dr. Pamela Isley was a very passionate woman when it came to the Earth. Sure her methods were unorthodox but it was all for the benefit of the survival of the earth.

Her strange obsession with the earth is probably because she would always find comfort and safety in plants since she was a child. Pamela was born with a rare skin condition that forced her to stay confined in her own home.

And home was like a prison.

Her father was a very short tempered man. Any little thing can set him off into rage. He like to take out his rage out on his poor wife. He never dares to lay his hands on Pamela for some reason. One day, he too his rage to far and ended up burying his wife in the garden of roses Pamela planted.

Pamela ended up in a foster home until she went to Gotham University on a full scholarship. From there is when Pamela started her path into becoming a villain. She made and sold pheromone pills to her peers until she got caught. It was rumored that she used a special and strong version of the pills on the Dean so she can 'persuade' him to not press charges and let her graduate with honors.

She got an internship with Wayne Enterprises in the Bio-Chemistry department working with cosmetics and pharmaceuticals.

And then she was fired after proposing to Bruce Wayne for creating chemicals that could brainwash people.

Pamela was removed from Wayne Enterprises by security but she was quite the person to make a scene. There was an accident that caused experimental chemical that spilled onto her.

* * *

The next thing Pamela remember was waking up in some type of cocoon that was hanging on her hospital room ceiling and broke out feeling like a whole new person. Or plant.

She looked at her reflection and noticed her skin was tinted with green and her once red lips was now a shade of bright green. Pamela quickly realizes that she could control and communicate with plants.

At that moment, Poison Ivy was born.

Poison Ivy uses her new abilities to target corporations and/or politicians who was harming the environment. Most of the time, it was less 'messy' if Ivy used her mind control spores to get inside buildings. When things got difficult, she uses plants to take out her enemies. She would give her victims the kiss of death.

Then came the Batman.

* * *

The first time they cross paths, the Batman was not prepared to deal with someone like her. Ivy easily took him down with her plants. She didn't kill him, just beat him to the point where he was near death.

She gave him a poisonous kiss. But he didn't die quickly like the others. He just laid there at slowly dying. She then took off his mask to see who he was. Bruce Wayne. Bruce fucking Wayne was the infamous 'Batman'. Then he started to hallucinate. It made her unease. He kept screaming how sorry he was for letting Jason die. She knew he was talking about his partner Robin who was recently killed by the Joker with Harley's help. That made Ivy hate the clown more.

Ivy didn't intend to cure Batman. It just happened.

She kissed him again to put the Bat out of his misery but her kiss of death turned to the kiss of life.

Ivy let him live.

For now.

The second time they cross paths, Batman was ready. Ivy decided that her next target was LuthorCorp. But somehow the Batman was waiting for her. Ivy attempted use her vines to entrap him but he was two steps ahead of her. He used gas to distract her before knocking her out.

* * *

Ivy was growing some lilies in her room when she senses some people at her door. She got up and approaches the door.

The peephole slams open.

From the peephole, an older black woman stares at Ivy with cold brown eyes. Ivy never seen the woman before.

"Who are you?" Ivy asks.

"Amanda Waller," she replies.

"What do you want?"

"You, Dr. Isley."

Ivy raises her eyebrows. "What the hell you want with me?"

"Show me what you can do." Waller says.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to see what you can do." Waller says, sounding a bit impatient.

"Do me a favor and go fuck yourself." Ivy says rolling her eyes, turning her back on Waller.

"Maybe I can talk to her." Came a male's voice. "Hey. It's Pamela Isley, right? Or do you go by Pamela or Pam?"

Ivy sighs. "It's Poison Ivy." She turns back to see a young yet withered white man looking through her peephole.

"Okay Poison Ivy. I'm Rick Flag," He introduces himself. "Um, Waller tells me that you like plants. That you can talk to them."

Ivy smirks slightly. "It's more than 'talking'. Look for yourself." Ivy steps back to show him how she 'decorated' her room. She watches how his eyes widen at her work.

"That's impressive." Rick comments.

"I can do so much more than this." Ivy says.

"I know. I read your file." Rick said. "Your body is immune to all poisons, fungi, bacteria and toxins. You're also immune to the Joker poison. Your lips are…poisonous. One kiss can kill a healthy man within minutes."

Ivy approaches her peephole. "Well…you have been doing your research."

"And you're an eco-terrorist."

"Did you know I also have a PH. D?"

"Yes. And I know about your little drug business in college and how the Dean decided not to press charges and let you graduate. With honors."

"I earned that," Ivy said defensively.

"You can cut the façade, Isley." Rick said, his tone changing. "You're just a manipulative woman who uses people to get what she wants."

Ivy smiles a little. "It's a cold world out there. I'm just doing what I have to do to survive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen cowboy." Ivy says. "You and I know that this world is pretty much fucked up. You're a solider right?"

Rick nods slightly. "You can say that."

"You got your hands dirty protecting this country. I got extremely…dirty trying to protect the earth."

"What's your point?" Rick questions.

"Just because I'm in this hellhole…doesn't make me any different from you." Ivy says.

Rick clenches his jaw a bit. Ivy looks over to Waller and smiles slightly. "You killed innocent people."

"I know." Ivy tells him. "So are you his boss?"

"Yes. He works for me." Waller states.

"I like to make a request."

"You're in no position to make requests." Rick tells her.

Ivy rolls her eyes. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to your boss lady friend here."

Waller approaches the peephole. "What's your request?"

"Harley Quinn."

Waller raises an eyebrow at her. She chuckles a bit. "Oh I should've known. You two are two peas in a pod. So what about Ms. Quinzel?"

"I want to know how she's doing and to at least have a cell closer to her." Ivy says.

Waller looks at Ivy with those cold brown eyes. She appears to be unamused. It was like she knew Ivy's dark secrets.

"I see." Waller says. "I'll look into it."

"I mean it. I want to see Harley." Ivy's voice sounded desperate.

"If I didn't know any better, Isley." Waller began. "It sounds like you and Quinzel are more than friends."

Ivy remind quiet. How could have Waller know? She never acted or even told Harley how she truly felt about her.

"It's nothing like that." Ivy finally says. "I just care about her like she's my sister."

"Your cute little psycho." Waller said.

"I think we're done talking, Waller." Ivy spat, turning away from Waller and Flag.

"You should never turn your back on your enemies, Dr. Isley."

Ivy stops in tracks, chucking slightly. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"You tell me." Waller challenges.

* * *

Ivy began to pace around a bit. She was feeling a bit stressed. That woman struck a nerve. Or several of them. It wasn't the first time someone question her relationship with Harley. Actually Harley herself joked about it one time when she was on a 'break' from her Puddin.

She and Harley had just done a small bank job. They wore disguises to avoid detection from the Batman. It was as easy as pie. Ivy used her pheromone spores to cause two security guards to fight each other while Harley subdued a few bank tellers. They gotten away with $25,000.

 _"_ _Hey Red we should go on vacation." Harley says as they were discarding their disguises. "I was thinking…Paris or Rome." She gave Ivy those adorable puppy dog eyes. "Please, Red?"_

 _Ivy chuckles. She could never say no to that face. "You know Paris and Rome are places for romance and shit."_

 _Harley laughs. "Ha ha. With the way you act around me…I would say you're the one who got the hots for me." Then she pouts. "But Mr. J won't like that."_

 _Ivy rolls her eyes at the mention of the clown. "I thought we agree on not speaking about your 'Puddin'._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Pammy. I can't help it." She sighs. "This is the longest I been without him."_

 _Ivy gave her a smile, hating to see her so upset. "Hey how about me and you go to Paris. Just us girls."_

 _At that moment, Harley's face lit up like a child in a candy store. She gave Ivy a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "You're the best, Red!"_

They did go to Paris. That's when they cross the lines of platonic and romantic. In college, Ivy had experimented with other women sexually before but it was nothing more than lust filled fun. But with Harley it was more than lust. It was…magical.

* * *

Sighing, Ivy went back to her lilies, trying to get them to grow a bit larger. She couldn't because of the drugs she is given daily. Being disconnected from the earth made Ivy feel ill. Sick. Like she was dying.

When she first came to Belle Reve, they drugged her to the point where she was near comatose state and couldn't use her abilities at all. When the staff realize this, her drug dosage was decrease dramatically.

After hours of trying, Ivy just gave up on her lilies and decided to call it a day and go to bed. When she finally closes her eyes, her mind was suddenly invaded by imagines of herself being intimate with another woman.

 _Ivy._

The voice sent shivers down her spine. Lips trace over Ivy's. The taste of leaves and warm rainwater on the tip of her tongue.

 _Ivy._

Wet muddy hands trace over all over her body. Each touch made her skin burn with desire. Ivy wanted more. She was craving it.

 _Open your eyes, Poison Ivy._

Slowly opening her eyes, Ivy could make out a feminine figure looking down at her with bright glowing red eyes.

Ivy quickly got up and moved away from the strange intruder. Rubbing her eyes, she got a better look at the woman. She looks terrible. Her raven color hair was long and unkempt, skin was a mix between a very pale green and grayish color. She looks like she was covered in mud. The woman was dress in a brass like bikini.

The woman stares at Ivy with menacing red eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Ivy demands.

With a flick of her wrist, the woman uses the misty smoke surrounding her began to form into letters. It spelled out 'Enchantress'.

"Enchantress?" Ivy questions.

She nods. ' _That is who I am.'_

Her voice sounded ancient and deadly.

"Why are you here?"

 _'_ _For you.'_ The Enchantress makes her way towards Ivy. Ivy's responded by back away from her. ' _Need not to fear me, Mother Nature.'_

Ivy remains quiet.

 _'_ _I know what you can do. I know the humans have locked you away.'_ The Enchantress tells her.

"You trying to break me out?"

 _'_ _I'm giving you a chance to join my brother and I. Join us.'_ The Enchantress' hands was on either side of Ivy's head. _'You are a goddess.'_

The smoky mist start to surround Ivy. She could felt it brushes against her skin. It was an unsettling feeling.

"What's gonna on? What are you doing to me?" Ivy asks, feeling as if the air is being suck out of her. She started to see black spots in her vision. Before she passed out from lack of air, the Enchantress leans into her ear, whispering.

 _'_ _Giving you a piece of myself. For protection.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The lockdown alarms were going off. Ivy bolted up from her cot. Her head was spinning and her ears was ringing from the loud alarms. She covers her ears; the loud booming sirens was too much to handle.

She hears the sounds of the guards approaching her cell. Ivy got into a defense position. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with those fuckers. She may have limitations on her powers but she still got years of martial arts and yoga training on her side.

There was a buzzing sound.

"Open the gate!"

There was another buzzing sound and her door was slowly opening up. Ivy had this feeling of intense power rising in her body.

When the open was completely open, guards began charging into her room with their guns pointed at her. Instantly, the vines that hung on the ceiling came to life at full force, entrap several guards all at once.

Suddenly jolts of electric enters her body. She cries out in pain. "Fuck!" Then she was being tackled to the ground by the other guards.

The guard had injected Ivy with a sedative that would keep her calm and then strap her to a chair. Several guards wheel her down the hall of Belle Reve which seem endless until she spots a few people dressed in hospital scrubs mixed with military uniform. One of them opens a small suitcase and pulls out a small device that kind of resembles a gun.

Ivy wanted to struggle but she was too weak to do so.

"What are you doing?" She mumbles.

She felt cold metal press against her skin and then came a sharp stab of pain which made Ivy cry out. She could feel the foreign object inside on her neck.

"Injection successful."

A female military nurse approaches Ivy and places a stethoscope on the center of her chest.

"Location verified. Next!"

* * *

Ivy wasn't the only one who was being transferred out of Belle Reve. Ahead of her were several other people who were being taken away to some unknown location. It was cold and slightly foggy outside but it didn't bother Ivy. She was just relieved to finally be outside instead of locked up in that cell.

The sedatives that Ivy was given made her drift in and out of sleep. She was glad because she can't stand being on plane rides.

 _I'll be waiting for you._

Opening her eyes, Ivy was no longer on the plane strapped down to a chair but inside of a destroyed building. Standing in front of her was a large humanoid creature. It was glowing like lava. It's appears as if it was made out of metal.

It started to speak to her in a strange language. Another voice replies back to the creature. Ivy felt afraid because she knows who that voice belongs to.

The Enchantress.

 _Can't you feel this power, Poison Ivy._

Then she realized it: somehow her mind was inside the Enchantress' body.

 _Come to me and we'll rule over the humans. You desire me. I desire you._

"I won't." Ivy says.

The Enchantress chuckles. _You will, dear. You have no choice._

Ivy forces herself to disconnect the psychic connection. Blinking a few times, Ivy was back inside her own body. It was sunny outside with clear blue skies. There were soldiers moving around. It looks like she was at a base camp.

* * *

"Red! Red!"

Ivy never been happier to hear the sound of her bubbly voice. Turning to her left, she was looking at the infamous Harley Quinn. Ivy smiles a bit.

"Pam-a-lamb! I missed you so much!" Harley beams. "I would leap into ya arms but we're kind of-tied up." Harley laughs.

"Well I'm glad you're awake, Red." Said a gruff male voice. "Because she has been talking about you now stop since we got here."

She saw a group some men, Rick Flag was included in that group strangely, approach them.

"Unlock them," Flag orders.

Ivy felt her bindings loosen on her body. She hasn't realized how tight and uncomfortable they felt against her skin. When they were completely off, Ivy stood up and began stretching her arms and legs. It was short lived when she was tackled to the ground by a hyper Harley.

"I missed you so much, Pam-a-lamb!" Harley laughs.

"I did too." Ivy groans. "Now can you please get off me? You're hurting me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Harley pouts. "I didn't mean to give you a boo boo."

"Well..well…nice to see you again redhead.

Ivy rolls her eyes, getting up with Harley's help. "Why are you here? Wait why are any of us are here?"

* * *

 _"_ _You're awful loud, ya know that?" The inmate stated from the wall on the opposite side of the male area. His skin was black and yellow, with odd red fins on his head._

 _Ivy merely rolls her eyes at him. "Give me a break will ya? I haven't spoken to another person in forever."_

 _"_ _What you in for redhead?" He asked, his claw-like fingers drummed rhythmically against the bleachers._

 _Ivy raises her eyebrow at him. "Trying to make the world a better place."_

 _"_ _What? You stupid or something? We're the bad guys, the villains. We don't make the world a better place." He stated._

 _"_ _I was making the world a better place for plants." Ivy says. "My methods are...extreme."_

 _"_ _Extreme methods, eh? Aren't you villains all the same," He chuckled._

 _"_ _We're just...complex people thinking we are doing the right thing. In our own special way."_

 _"_ _So what can you do?" He asked, "What makes you a unique freakshow?"_

 _"_ _I can control plant life. I also have created a new species of plant/animal hybrids. I have a immunity to all toxins, poisons and diseases." Ivy explains. "I would give you a demo my dear boy, but sadly, my abilities are suppressed by this place. I think they give me a special drug or something."_

 _"_ _They can't stop my powers." The inmate smirked._

 _"_ _And what can you do?"_

 _"_ _I'm fast as lightning."_

 _Ivy slightly smirks at him. "I'll believe it when I see it."_

* * *

I co-wrote this scene with FanFiction writer Leonis Serviert


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I didn't think I would be seeing you again." Ivy says as Harley continued to hug her tightly.

"Oh Red you didn't tell me you got a boyfriend..." Harley teases, wiggling her eyes.

"Not her boyfriend." The figure in question answers, crossing his arms.

"Oh sure." Harley laughs. "But don't worry I can keep secrets." She offers him a hand. "Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya."

The figure shakes Harley's hand, "Daniel West. Call me Zoom."

"Zoom, huh?" Harley looks at him. "So whacha in for? Drag racing? You look like you love fast cars...just like my Puddin." She giggles.

"Well, think of me as a living fast car. My body is able to move at speeds exceeding Mach 1." Daniel says.

"You're a fast one eh?" said the Australian man who for some reason arrived in a body bag from Australia. "I meet a guy like ya. In fact, he's the reason why I was put in jail.

"Well I'm not him, some would say I'm the Reverse." Daniel laughs, his eyes crackling with red lightning.

Harley seems to space out for a little while which made Ivy concern. "Har? Harley?"

"What was that?" Harley asks herself. "I should kill everyone and escape with Red?" Then she broke out into a smile. "Sorry. The voices." She points to her head.

The soldiers just simply stare at the woman. She broke out into laughter, smirking a bit. "I'm kidding. That's not what they really said.."

"Stand back everyone, I need to get my powers revving if I need to use them again," Daniel cracks his knuckles and neck, waiting for everyone to stand back.

"Before you do that, I should let you know something very important." Flag informs him.

"Speak up then G.I. Joe," Daniel smirks.

"Listen up! In your necks...the injection you all got. It's a nanite explosive." Flag informs them. "It's very small but powerful as a hand grenade."

Ivy rubs the side of her neck where they injected her.

"Can I get back to testing out my powers again?" Daniel asks.

"You disobey me. You die." Flag tells them, looking directly at Daniel. "You try to escape. You die. You irritate or vex me in any way. Guess what? You die."

Harley raises her hand. "I been known to be quite vexing. I'm just warning you."

"Lady, shut up!" Flag yells.

Harley puts her hand down and pouts a bit.

Flag looks back at Zoom. "You may test out your powers but remember….try to escape…you die."

Red electricity began to crackle off of Daniel's body and he began to shake violently, running around in circles at a blinding speed before coming to a standstill beside Harley.

"I have a question. What's the sex like for you?" Harley asks Daniel. "Since you know...are fast."

"I can slow down you know?" Daniel smirks, "There are some things you can only appreciate by going slow. Though I can vibrate my body." He smirks.

"This is the deal: You all are going somewhere very bad that could get you killed." Flag says. "But until that happens...you're my problem."

Another inmate, who Harley told you that his name was 'Deadshot', scratches the top of his head, appearing not amused by Rick Flag.

"Hm...so was that like a pep talk?"

"Yeah. That was a pep talk. There's your shit." He gestures towards the boxes. "Grab what you need for a fight. Wheels up in 10 minutes."

"You should work on your 'team motivation.' Deadshot tells Flag. "You heard of Phil Jackson?"

Flag nods. "Yeah."

"He's like the gold standard." Deadshot tells him, making a triangle with his fingers. "Ok. Triangle bitch. Study."

"If you have a book by this man and about 5 seconds, I can extract the noteworthy information," Daniel suggests.

"I like you." Harley tells him.

Ivy shakes her head, watching Harley interacting with the other members. She goes through her old things. She was surprise that they kept her old outfit: A green leotard that was made out of poison ivy leaves. She hugs it close to her chest.

Daniel had walked around a corner and re-emerged in his suit. A dark yellow suit with a red lightning bolt running from the right shoulder to left thigh. The wrists and ankles of his suit have red lightning on them as well.

Ivy began to undress from her prison uniform. She didn't feel self-conscious about getting undress in front of tons of people. At least she doesn't feel like that about herself anymore.

"So, sir, I'm Daniel, it's nice to meet you," Daniel walks over to the bald man who had spoken to Rick Flag and extends a hand.

"Well Daniel...Floyd Lawton. But I go by Deadshot." He says, taking his offer on the handshake. "Usually I don't do handshakes but you seem cool enough."

"I go by Zoom." Daniel adds.

"Zoom huh? So you a fast mutha fucka. If you so fast...how did you end up here with the rest of us?"

"Eh, some things you can't outrun." Daniel shrugs.

"Like some like yourself?" interrupts the Australian. "Ran into the same bloke eh? Tell me was he dressed in a red suit?"

"Yeah, same red suit." Daniel replies.

He laughs. "Well I guess we have common enemy. The name's Captain Boomerang."

"Zoom."

Ivy approaches the group of men, wearing an all-black suit with some poison ivy leaves growing on it.

"So I heard you never miss." Ivy asks.

"That's why I'm the best." Deadshot says proudly.

"That some kind of metahuman power?" Daniel asks.

"Naw. I'm just that damn good."

"That's awesome"

Ivy could feel something trying to penetrate her mind. It's cold and sinister presence was all too familiar to Ivy. "Stay out of my head." She grits to herself.

"What?"

"You alright Pammy?" Harley asks.

"Yeah...yeah." Ivy assures them. "Just a headaches ya know."

"Weird." Daniel states.

Rick Flag came up to them carrying an iPad. He answers a Facetime call and shows it to the group. "Behold. The voice of God."

"Amanda Waller." Ivy says.

Daniel crosses his arms.

 _"_ _For those of you who don't know me officially my name is Amanda Waller.'_ She explains. ' _There is an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city and rescue HVT-1 and into safety."_

"I'm sorry." Deadshot said, interrupting her. "For those of us who doesn't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?"

 _"_ _The only person that matters in the city."_ Waller answers _. "The one person you can't kill. Complete the mission and you get time off your sentence. Fail the mission and you die."_

Ivy couldn't believe this is actually happening. The government is asking for help from them: the bad guys, the villains.

 _"Anything happens to Colonel Flag I'll kill every single one of you."_ Waller threatens. _"Remember that I'm watching."_

The tablet got blank. Flag turns to Deadshot.

"There's your pep talk."

"Compared to your shit, she killed it." Deadshot responded.

Ivy shakes her head. She can tell those two are going to be butting head a lot. She looks back to Harley who was attempting to start up a conversation with massive half man/half beast Killer Croc. She wonders if Croc remembers the time they had a 'business' deal.

She hopes not.

"So what we some kind of Suicide Squad?" Deadshot questions.

"We'll notify your next of kin." Flag tells him.

* * *

I co-wrote this scene with FanFiction writer Leonis Serviert


	6. Chapter 6

In Chinook 2, Ivy watches Deadshot pull at his chains. She sat between him and Harley. Sitting across from them was Killer Croc, Boomerang, Zoom, and a tattoo Latino who goes by the name 'El Diablo'.

For someone who can summon fire by will, the name fits him perfectly. The skull tattoo made him intimidating but his demeanor said the opposite. Diablo looks like he wants to be left alone. Like he didn't want to be here.

"So, what your problem with us Flag?" Deadshot asks, loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're here. We're gonna kill whatever you tell us to kill. You should be thanking us."

"My problem?" Flag responded. "You're my problem, Lawton. You and the rest of these arrogant murderers."

"Hey…we didn't ask to be here," Ivy chimes in. "Nor did we volunteer for this." She rubs her neck, where they injected the explosive nanite.

"You kill, too," Deadshot said. "Only difference between us is the government says in your case it's okay. And by the way, the government is telling us we can kill, too. Fact is, they want us because we kill. Kinda takes away the big difference."

"And you're wrong, Lawton. We don't kill for personal gain. We don't kill because we want to rob a bank or blow up some buildings."

She can tell that Deadshot was getting under Flag's skin with his questions. Rick Flag was one of those patriotic type Americans, the ones who think that the United States of America is the greatest place in the world.

Yeah right.

"Personal gain?" Deadshot argues. "You and your soldier boys here kill to preserve your so-called way of life, well, guess who the government bullets to the head."

"You give that a lot of thought, Lawton?"

"I give everything a lot of thought, pal. I'm the best at what I do because I think through every contingency." Deadshot said. "When the wind changes, I know how much. Anyway, about us blowing up banks where you don't-yeah, you're right. You don't. But you blow up are whole countries."

"And polluting the planet…" Ivy mumbles.

Deadshot looks back at her then to Flag. "And like ole' Earth girl said: polluting the planet. So go ahead and tell yourself we're different."

"Hey," Harley shouted. "We got company calling."

As the Chinook started to rise, a black-clad figure leapt inside. Asian woman, with short straight black hair. She wore a mask that looks like it is supposed to be like the Japanese flag. She looks, strong, beautiful and deadly. A daunting samurai sword hung by her side.

"You recruiting ninja now?" Harley asks.

Flag ignores her comment. "You're late."

She response to him in Japanese.

"This is Katana. She's got my back." Flag introduces. "She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke."

Harley elbows Ivy. "She named herself after her weapon?"

Deadshot had a smug look on his face, tapping on the center of his chest then nods towards Captain Boomerang.

"Wasn't the first. Isn't the last."

Harley snickered.

"I advised not getting killed by her." Flag warns. "Her sword traps the souls of her victims."

Harley offers Katana a hand. "Harley Quinn nice to meet ya."

The woman gave her a cold blank stare. A face that clearly reads: _Fuck off._ Of course with Harley Quinn, she doesn't know when to back off.

"Love your perfume." She comments. "What is that: the stench of Death?"

Katana continues to give Harley a cold stare before looking back at Flag. She speaks to him in Japanese again, slightly drawing out her sword. Harley laughs, this time out of nervousness.

"Easy cowgirl." Flag tells Katana. "This ain't that type of party. Have a seat."

Harley looks back at Deadshot. "She seems nice."

"Seriously Harley...that mouth of yours is gonna get you kill…" Ivy warns her. "Then I'll have to murder them in revenge."

"Aw Red. You say the nicest things to me." She pecks Ivy on her cheek.

Ivy catches a quick glance at Killer Croc, most of his face hid away due to his hoodie. The man-crocodile caught her looking at him and growls. Ivy smiles at him and he growls at her again.

"Hello Waylon." Ivy calls casually.

Killer Croc growls. "It's Killer Croc to you."

Zoom glances at the two of them. "You two know each other?"

"We did business together. Once." Ivy answers, looking at her nails. "And it didn't go well."

"You forgot to pay me my money." Croc grunts.

"You broke into a bank. Not my fault you got cornered by the Batman." Ivy argues. "I figure since you're breaking into a bank I wouldn't have to pay you off."

* * *

The helicopter sped across the sky. Ivy was expecting Harley to attempt escape before she boarded the helicopter. She's the type who'd try anything, even thought she had a bomb in her neck that can be set off at any moment.

As the helicopter approaches the city, Ivy can smell the fire burning in the air. She resists the urge to choke. Everyone was quiet, maybe because of the death and destruction taking place on the ground.

Even Harley was usually quiet. She wasn't looking at the destruction below. She was silently texting someone on a cell phone.

 _Cell phone?_

Ivy nudges at Harley. "Where the hell did you get a cell phone?" She asks in a hush whisper.

"Griggs." Harley replies.

"Why did that fucker give you a cell phone?"

"It's from Mr. J. actually."

Joker. She should've known. "Where's your _Puddin?_ "

"On his way." Harley answers, showing her the text messages between her and Joker. Ivy's stomach twist in disgust but she didn't like her face show it.

"You're not thinking of going back to him?" Ivy asks. "Are you?"

"Duh." Harley says. "You gotta stop being so mean to Mr. J. He's not as bad as you think."

Ivy rolls her eyes. "Denial isn't a good look on you, Harleen."

"He loves me." Harley tells her. "You'll see. He'll come for me and we'll be happy."

Ivy shook her head. What she and the Joker wasn't love. It never was love. And Ivy knows that deep down, Harley will never see the Joker as he truly is.


End file.
